deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Fedora Lord Para takes his leave
Alright, guys, there's something I need to get off my chest. So, as many of you know, I haven't been around here in a while. Actually, for the most part, I haven't even shown my face around here. My pages are deserted, I don't go on chat anymore, and it doesn't look like I even take care of my admin duties. It's left a lot of people wondering, "Is Para even still there anymore?" and now, regardless of whether you know the answer to this question, here it is. No, I am not. When I first joined the wiki in the late fall of 2014, barely anyone was around here. I was one of few people to actually be making battles. Over time, our little community grew and grew into a place where people would write Death Battles, we'd make jokes about each others' waifus, and this place would overall be a really fun place to hang out. I loved every minute of it. From writing Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito all the way to Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo, I loved writing battles. And boy, did I get better and better at it. Re-reading both fights, you can really see the improvement. However, over the past few months, I've really started to realize something. I'm simply not interested in Death Battle anymore. I still sometimes watch the series, but it's rarely anything I keep up with regularly. In fact, when Ken VS Terry was released, I forgot that it was the day it was supposed to come out. Had that fight come out in, say, late 2014 or mid 2015, I would have absolutely loved it. However, I just was sorta... "meh". Now, one of the biggest reasons I loved coming here so much was because it provided an escape. When I first joined, my life wasn't going so well. I was struggling to stay in school, I was suffering from horrendous family issues, I was depressed all the time (which honestly that has not gone away), and I was unemployed. It was the worst. But then I would come here, talk with people about Death Battle, write my own battles, and it was like I wasn't even living in that depressing world I was actually living in. It was my own personal heaven. Over time, lots of my skills improved here. I've learned how to do write better, I've learned a lot about science (or more specifically, physics and quantum theory), and overall I've learned quite a bit more about myself. But what was it all for? Being the admin of this place, writing battles all the time, getting really into VS? What it came down to was me getting a grip on my own literary skills. And while I was here, you guys might have once or twice seen me advertising my own book, Darklight, quite a bit. Well, now that I've had Death Battle to guide me through writing, I can now shift my focus from writing Death Battles involving characters I don't even own, in single-scene stories to writing my very own piece of fiction, with my own ideas, with my own characters. Something that could actually cement me as a real writer. However, the biggest reason I am leaving is because this place has done me far more harm than good. Back during this place's heyday, I was ignoring school and whatnot in order to pursue whatever battle it was I was writing. Using one of my school's computers all day to research a character for a single battle while some very worried college student who had an actual paper to write in 8 hours or else he would not be able to get whatever degree had to struggle to find some other computer. This is legit - I went and did this every fucking day. I'm honestly really surprised that no one ever called me out on this bullshit and told me to go and leave the library so that that poor college student actually trying to do something with his life could use that computer. And because I wasn't focusing on school myself... well... I ended up dropping out of school. I'm trying to get back in, and I think I can, but this place took that year of my life away from me. It made me a better writer, but it did a lot more harm than good. Anyway, if anyone is wondering. My battles have always been available for the public to use. If you wish to write your own versions of my own fights, then go right ahead. I've never wanted to try and stop you guys. And who knows - maybe I'll come back to write a battle every now and then, or maybe come to chat once in a while, but you might as well get used to not seeing me around. Later guys, and I'm glad for all the time we've spent. Keep your eyes peeled for Darklight, and hey, maybe I'll catch you all later. Fights I never finished ]] *Connection: Regular humans who fight mostly using improvisational weapons; hero who fights against chaos vs. protagonist villain who causes chaos. *Who I think would win: Frank West. As far as stats, feats, and weaponry goes, he's got a solid advantage all-around. ]] *Connection: Half-demon anime swordsmen who have taken humanity's side. *Who I think would win: Rin Okumura. While Inuyasha is arguably stronger, Rin is much faster and his own blade as well as the blue flames it emits weaken demonic forces, such as Inuyasha's. ]] *Connection: Darkness-based fighters with a beast-like transformation sealed within them. *Who I think would win: Ragna the Bloodedge. While the two are pretty similar in destructive capability, Ragna is immensely faster. While he doesn't have holy weaponry, the Azure Grimoire's soul hax should be just enough to finish off Ganon. ]] *Connection: Villains with similar motives: to obtain absolute power. One seeks it, and the other is pretty close to already having it. *Who I think would win: Doctor Doom. If you believe the MFTL Doom feat, then Doom pulverizes Dio without any question. Without it, Doom is much slower but Dio can't really hurt Doom anyway, mostly due to Doom's hax. Finally, Doom is much stronger and more durable than Dio, so just landing one hit would one-shot him. ]] *Connection: Hotheaded and fiery blond(e) martial artists themed with fire. *Who I think would win: Ken Masters. Keep in mind that while Yang is much faster, she is so far behind in strength and durability that her attacks would be the equivalent of a fly ramming into a wall over and over. She'd likely wear herself out trying to hurt him before he would even land a hit. ]] *Connection: Two 'edgy' characters who are vastly misunderstood in either motive or tactics. *Who I think would win: Sephiroth. Sentry generally has most of the advantages, but the thing is, Sephiroth's Supernova attack is just too much for Sentry to take, and would literally one-shot him. ]] *Connection: God- and demon-slaying entities; angel vs demon. *Who I think would win: Pit. Massively faster and just overall higher in DC. ]] *Connection: Human-like biological experiments gone wrong. *Who I think would win: Nu-13. Horribly faster and has spacial manipulation to get past Alex's higher durability. While Alex has higher DC, he simply can't touch Nu due to her speed. To add insult to injury, he can't even absorb her biomass since she's not a bionic life form. ]] *Connection: Harbingers of death and destruction. *Who I think would win: Yveltal. Chaos has the advantage in DC and strength, but Yveltal is hideously faster and has hax with Air Slash, Dark Pulse, and Dragon Rush flinch, recovery with Oblivion Wing and Roost, and can do massive damage by aiming for Chaos' brain. ]] *Connection: Sharpshooters with a bit of martial arts on the side; bow vs gun. *Who I think would win: Hawkeye. He has the edge in just about everything, from stats to versatility to experience. Spike may have an advantage in improvisation, but that's it. ]] *Connection: Cat-themed swordsmen with dark personalities. *Who I think would win: Sesshomaru. Blake is much faster, but she can't scratch him thanks to his durability, and Bakusaiga would even ignore Blake's semblance. ]] *Connection: Child geniuses who build lots of machines. One using smarts for good, and the other for personal gain. *Who I think would win: Tails. Just stats and weaponry in general, but I don't really know much about Tron. If she has something up her sleeve that makes her stomp Tails, then that's cool. ]] *Connection: Characters with immense power that are basically impossible to stop once they get going. *Who I think would win: The Juggernaut. Sol is much faster, but Juggernaut can either survive or regenerate from everything Sol could throw at him, and then once he's worn out, Juggernaut would literally crush him. ]] *Connection: Bug humans. Anything else you need? *Who I think would win: Q-BaeQ-Bee. Ever since my island-level calc (WHOO ISLAND-LEVEL Q-BEE) it's been pretty clear she'd take this one. Unless, of course, you use Comic!Ant-Man, in which case this battle turns into a hypermassive stomp in the other direction. ]] *Connection: Dark swordsmen with a theme of jealousy to them - plus a Red Oni, Blue Oni feel to it. *Who I think would win: Vergil. While Lancelot definitely has more versatility, Vergil's space hax with Yamato would prove too much for the Berserker. The fact that Vergil can regenerate from most blows doesn't help Lancelot. ]] *Connection: Truly menacing villains who started out as far less threatening heroes. *Who I think would win: Darth Vader. Again, just everything happens to be in his corner: Stats, hax, experience, it's all there. Kind of a stomp, really. ]] *Connection: Greedy, reptilian characters. Mario VS Sonic and Evil VS Good, too. *Who I think would win: Bowser Jr. More variety and better stats all-around, even if Vector arguably has more experience. SIDE NOTE: If you do this one, MAKE SURE that you use this as Bowser Jr.'s winning theme: Mama Peach Said Knock You Out ]] *Connection: Lust-themed characters who "absorb" power in some way. Both are also obsessed with a main character. *Who I think would win: Moka Akashiya. I would have said Lust due to regen and experience, but Moka got a Town-Level buff, so she literally one-shots Lust. ]] *Connection: Hungry, iconic characters. Do you need to ask? *Who I think would win: Yoshi. Of course, this is me counting SMG Yoshi with the Constellation feat, so feel free to sorta mix and match as you please. ]] *Connection: Lazy heroes with shocking power when they use it right. *Who I think would win: Honestly, I have no fucking clue. Sans (and Undertale in general) is a complete clusterfuck in VS and I haven't kept up with Regular Show in forever. ]] *Connection: Heroes who accomplish the impossible on a near-daily basis. *Who I think would win: He-Man. Just outmuscles and outmaneuvers Saitama in every which way. ]] *Connection: Water-based heroes. *Who I think would win: Percy Jackson. He can really control all water, meaning that Juvia can never really touch him. Plus he just has a huge edge in DC in general. ]] *Connection: Supernatural butler and maid, who use knives as weapons. *Who I think would win: Sakuya Izayoi. Sebastian is possibly stronger, but Sakuya's time hax is incredibly powerful, to the point where Sebastian could never even hope to hit her. ]] *Connection: Uhhhh... Martial artists who compete against a variety of foes for the title of the best, I guess? I just thought it would be a fun fight. *Who I think would win: Little Mac. He's much faster, and the two are pretty similar in DC. ]] *Connection: Genetically-modified killing machines. *Who I think would win: Senator Armstrong. He's much faster and overall has more advantages in stats in general. ]] *Connection: One's a traitor, one knows what it's like to be betrayed... *Who I think would win: Kurome. Stats and hax, really. ]] *Connection: Third in line of my TF2 VS X-Men fights, this one focusing on the big guys. *Who I think would win: Colossus. Straight-up one-shots Heavy, and Heavy can't even scratch him. ]] *Connection: Supernatural tag-teams. *Who I think would win: Rin Tohsaka and Archer. Rin's not likely to be able to take on Ed or Al on her own, but Archer can do her dirty work for her and could easily dispose of both Edward and Alphonse. ]] *Connection: The coolest and most lovable dudes you know. *Who I think would win: Kazuma Kuwabara. Simply outmaneuvers, one-shots, and out-haxes to no end. Ends in friendship and a date, though. ]] *Connection: Spawn takes on the god of the Asura's Wrath universe! *Who I think would win: Chakravartin. If God Spawn were included, he'd win in a heartbeat, but Chakravartin is simply much more powerful, has hax that can rival Spawn's, and his holy nature means that he can weaken Spawn significantly over time. ]] *Connection: Four spear fighters. *Who I think would win: King. Most hax and tied with Kyoko for the most destructive capability. Lancer's speed and hax can keep him afloat, possibly allowing him to defeat Undyne and Kyoko, but King's hax is going to solo the other three. ]] *Connection: Fighters who can rebuild their bodies. *Who I think would win: Monsoon, because memes. He simply overpowers Ms. Fortune and is way smarter as well. Ms. Fortune's regeneration isn't going to keep her in the game too long. ]] *Connection: Reality-distorting characters who basically tell physics to fuck off. *Who I think would win: Bill Cipher. Axe Cop scales to the universal Chuck Norris, but overall can't really outmaneuver Bill, who is multiversal. Axe Cop has a resistance to reality-warping, but that can only go so far. ]] *Connection: Swordsmen fighting against an oppressive force, with blades that can cut through anything. *Who I think would win: Raiden. While Satsuki is stronger and has higher DC, Raiden speedblitzes massively. Finally, Blade Mode is just enough to net him a victory against Satsuki. ]] *Connection: Anime humans who fight using their companions. *Who I think would win: Ash Ketchum. Now, hear me out: Yu Narukami is Supersonic and Town. Ash's Pokemon have shown levels far above that, especially Charizard and Greninja. I would make the argument that Ash can see Personas simply because of his ability to utilize Aura. Para, out. Category:Blog posts